bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Landing in Heisekai
This story, , marks the beginning of Part III of the fanon story-line, Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). It follows on directly from the Part II and Part III Interquel Chapters and follows Itazura Kori's quest for vengeance in the realm of Heisekai. This chapter, along with its direct sequel, Small Beginnings, serve to reintroduce some characters. ---- Everything was just as he remembered it. The salty scent of the ocean filled the air and mingled in with that was the smell of unwashed bodies. No matter how much time past he could never forget that stench. They had arrived. Heisekai truly was a sight. Five islands formed a loose and slightly askew square with the fifth island being situated in the centre of the surrounding square. It was the Heisekian Archipelago and somewhere in there was the man Itazura Kori had vowed to kill. Oh! And there was also Zenshin. How could he forget about Zenshin? South of the five main islands of Heisekai was the aptly named Dragon Isles which had been gifted to the Ryū Order sixteen years ago, which comprised three islands. When viewed from above the islands appeared like a mythical dragon. Apparently Queen Kaede had found that funny at the time. Tyrell Nishiki led the Dragonforce branch of the Order from their Head-Quarters on the largest of the three islands, with help from his brother Kazuma and sister Karis. But it wasn’t the Dragon Isles Itazura and his friends had landed on. Oops. He’d grown forgetful in the last sixteen years it seemed. Judging by the look of things they had probably landed on Quest Island -- the so-called Fifth Island of Heisekai and he’d blown whatever money he had getting them here. If his memory was anywhere near as good as he hoped it was then it was a recreational area used for sporting events and trade. The coastline around Quest Island was the lowest of the five islands and its entire outer edge was lined with sandy beaches. Water sports where a big fad in Heisekai and all the people of means turned out to watch the local competitions. Even the common folk turned out. In their case their rooftops became their seats. It made for a jolly scene. Not only was it known as a centre for water sports but Quest Island also sported a large market town. It had no large cities and instead made do with smaller settlements and close-knit communities spread across the whole island! The market town of Bazā was literally the largest population centre on the entire island and today it seemed that every merchant worth their salt was out crying their wears. Like its name suggested Bazā was one large market district. Merchants displayed their goods on stalls lining either side of the street and, minus a stall, a carpet sufficed for the job. Even the children where flitting through the crowd’s expertly selling drinks though Itazura noted more than a couple of cutpurses amidst the throng of people. ‘Watch your pockets,’ he advised his friends. ‘How do you find anything here?’ Naoko asked. The sights had apparently mesmerized her. ‘This place is huge!’ ‘Wait until you see Knot Island, Naoko. It’s twice again the size of Quest Island.’ Itazura replied. It was funny seeing how her face lit up but Indra Taira barrelled over any reply she was going to make with a query of his own. ‘So we’re on Quest Island? Are you sure, Zura?’ ‘Okay, listen up everyone! In Heisekai I’m known as Shin. I made too many enemies who know my real name the last time I came through here to feel safe using it. But of course I’m sure.’ He gestured towards the merchant stands as well as the large stone arena towering large in the distance beyond the two-story houses. ‘Quest Island is Heisekai’s centre of sport. Water, arena fights, horse racing; you name it then there’s a good chance it’s here.’ ‘Is that why it’s so busy?’ Hiroshi asked as he surveyed his surroundings. ‘Best be careful not to get separated.’ ‘If we get separated we should all return here.’ Fox provided. It wasn’t a bad idea now that he thought about it. They stood on the southern portion of the city overlooking the sea. Bazā Dock was easily found and quite open. The houses around where also tall and walkways had been built over the gaps to prevent congestion of the street below. It would make picking someone out of the crowd easy. ‘We’ll do that,’ Itazura confirmed. ‘This dock is called the Bazā Port Authority. It’s the largest dock in the town as well as the easiest to find. Any others are privately owned. Oh! Before I forget about it; if you happen to hear someone mention “The Serenity”, then please find out were they’re docked and how long they’ll be here for. I know the crew well.’ How he knew them he decided to leave until another day. Most people tended to mistrust pirates. ‘Very well,’ Heiwajima replied. ‘Can we go shopping now? Can we? Can we?’ Trust Est to be an ever annoying pain in the ass. ‘Something isn’t right,’ Yori went on to say as everyone ignored the flamboyant Est. ‘I mean, look around. Everyone’s dressed so… roughly… yet there are people in uniform all around, and they don’t look happy.’ How could he have been so stupid not to have seen that himself? Now that Yori mentioned it Itazura knew something wasn’t quite right. He recalled Fujimoto Nakamura telling him once that the Jōren had their headquarters on Quest Island. If he was right then the uniformed men and women walking through the crowds were either members of the Jōren -- which was Heisekai’s equivalent of a local police force -- or members of another faction. It certainly was not a happy thought. ‘Those are probably members of the Jōren,’ Itazura replied to put the young mans mind at ease. ‘Think of them as a police force… though if it’s as corrupt as it was when I was here last then you don’t want to go to them with a problem.’ ‘They hardly take their duties seriously then.’ Kyousha noted with disdain. ‘But that’s none of my concern. We should get somewhere we can settle down Itazura, so that we can begin gathering information.’ Of course Kyousha still had Kouatsu sheathed at his waist. ‘Best plan I’ve heard all day,’ Kazeshini scoffed. ‘Sooner we find this bastard the sooner we can kill him!’ Apparently Hoshi Madarame agreed with him. ‘You’re beyond all help.’ Naoko chided. ‘Not often I agree with you… but you’re right, Kazeshini.’ That got Itazura some strange looks. ‘What?’ He asked of his friends. ‘Whatever. Come on. It’s time we got somewhere to stay. Until I can get some coin together to rent a boat with a descent cabin we’ll be stuck on this island anyhow.’ Their destination was set. Now all they needed to do was get somewhere they could set down some roots… ‘Heisekai… here we go again.’ Itazura squared his shoulders and inhaled sharply before leading his allies into the crowd. For the last sixteen years he’d longed to return to the archipelago where he’d had his first real adventure: His first taste of freedom, intrigue and combat. The experience had left him drunk and wanting more but never did he think he’d return here like this. He’d hoped he would return with Serena beside him to meet her parents. Now he’d have to tell them that their daughter was dead and that it was his fault. Suddenly his dream of sixteen years was turning into one scary nightmare. He just hoped that her cousin Shiro Natsume, who was Itazura’s old friend and teacher only decided to break his legs and not his neck when he found out. ---- Fujimoto Nakamura regarded his reflection with a downtrodden look which, of course, was reflected in the mirror. He sighed. His stubble was growing in again and he couldn’t really be arsed taking a razor to it this early in the morning, nor could he be bothered swinging by the barbers shop to clip his wildly set silver hair. Overall he looked like a tramp… and if he was being truthful about it he was beginning to feel like one to boot. His summer yukuta was scuffed and worn from years of use and his leather boots where beginning to show their age. Even the sash worn around his waist was beginning to become scuffed; and he’d only had it a year! ‘You have a meeting to attend, Mr. Nakamura.’ The speaker was one of the many cleaners who flittered in and out of the rooms within the Royal Palace. She fluffed up his pillows and made his bed tidily while he watched her in the mirror. She was a petite thing with her blond hair in a bun. Itazura would have been head over heels for her… And there he went again! Damn he missed the kid. Hopefully he was doing well wherever he was and in whatever he was doing. Anywhere was better than Heisekai after all. ‘Remind me why I wanted to be a Captain-General again?’ As expected she ignored him. She had work to do after all… and so did he now that he thought about it. Great! That just made his day look a lot better. Again he sighed. The being who decided a day should last twenty-four hours was obviously not thinking straight, or they would have made it shorter. Right now all Fujimoto wanted was his bed. Not stuck in a room with others of the Shuuten while the realm fell apart at the seams around them! ‘Hey, are you coming or not!?’ Fujimoto kicked open the door with every intention of hitting the idiot on the other end though he really should have known better. His target moved aside easily. ‘I hate you,’ The man smiled and shook his head. Shiro Natsume was always well dressed and equally well presented. His short-cut black hair was styled neatly into combed down spikes and his blue kimono was without a shred of wear or tear. The uniform was probably brand new. Trust the Illustrious Prince of the famed Sansōzoku to be turned out like a new pin. The sight only made Fujimoto snarl in greeting. Though Fujimoto did take notice of the annoyed glint in Shiro’s eye and the slumped posture he favoured. Ha! Good to see even he could show his annoyance. ‘You love me really,’ Shiro countered. ‘By the way, where’s Hiei? He was supposed to meet you here.’ Fujimoto procured a crumpled note from his inside pocket. Before handing it to his fellow Captain-General and childhood friend he took the time to blow off the vestiges of the cookie crumbs clinging to the paper. ‘You have cookies in you’re… Never mind! I don’t understand why I’m surprised. Give me that!’ Shiro scanned the note with a measure of annoyance. When he finished he rolled his eyes and tutted in response. ‘So he really has disappeared…? I’m sorry, Fuji.’ It was Fujimoto’s turn to roll his eyes. ‘My grandfather isn’t one to up and vanish at the drop of a hat. He’s either discovered something and has gone underground to learn the truth… or he’s in trouble of some sort. If it’s the former we won’t see him until he wants us to. If it’s the latter then yes, I’m worried.’ ‘Damn rebels,’ Shiro whispered. ‘They’re like cockroaches! You crush one and three more take its place. But again I ask: where is Hiei?’ ‘Gone to look for the old boy,’ meaning Gin. But the comment lacked Fujimoto’s usual energy. ‘Whatever we do we need to do it quickly. The people won’t stay pacified forever, Shiro. The longer this deadlock lasts the shorter our Queen’s rule becomes.’ ‘Don’t say that so loud, Fuji, damn it! The wrong person hears you say that and they’ll think we’re both plotting against her.’ ‘Let them think what they want. You know as well as I do that the Jouin are the real rulers right now. As long as they have Tomoko in their hands they hold all the cards. I could be named a traitor tomorrow and Kaede wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing about it. That’s our problem.’ It was also the source of Fujimoto’s annoyance. ‘That doesn’t mean we speak our minds in the middle of the Royal Corridor. Now be quiet. We’re passing through their apartments.’ Oh he’d be quiet all right but not for much longer. His patience with the Jouin was beginning to run very thin… especially with Inquisitors Larg and Goltanna. Both where a set of vipers amongst a den of lions and had they the foresight to go along with all their supposed cunning then they’d see that their greatest allies where each other, though pride would never allow them to form any sort of alliance. Right now that was all that kept a tenuous balance over the direction the Jouin was for taking. ‘We’re being watched,’ Shiro whispered. ‘We have been since we both past that last corridor a couple of minutes ago,’ Fujimoto added. ‘Are they eyes and ears for the good Inquisitors’ or lackeys for another camp?’ ‘Not sure. But they already know a meeting was called for the Captain-Generals of the Shuuten, so why in the world would they be watching us? Seems kind of redundant don’t you think?’ ‘Why indeed?’ Fujimoto replied. ‘I don’t like this, Shiro. Not even the Royal Palace is safe anymore.’ ---- ‘It seems he didn’t plan ahead very far,’ Takahara rolled his eyes at Zenshin’s report. Whether Itazura Kori bothered to plan ahead or not he always seemed to have an uncanny habit of landing on his feet. Hidden doorways others missed seemed to open up before the young man. It was what had dragged his father down the path of ruin. If he wasn’t careful then the same would happen to him. The two men where seated in their base on Chrono Island. The building was a mansion-style location built by Takahara’s great-grandfather years ago. Most of the architecture had been altered since to include new rooms, secret areas and pathways between and widely spaced corridors in the event someone with a death wish pushed their way inside. Only the main hall was furnished and that was simply to appease the guests he had around when he was forced to play the gracious host to powerful nobles. The corridors beyond were stark and dimly lit. The room the two men where in was equally as stark. The only illumination was three Kidō candles and a burning fireplace. ‘Have him watched but do not engage him! It’s best if we bide our time for now.’ Takahara replied. If they didn’t every plan they had made up until now would unravel like a piece of knitting. Everything hung in the balance… but it was clear to Takahara that Itazura would have to be dealt with sooner rather than later. He was the only one in a position to actually help Heisekai right now, even if he didn’t currently know it. The realm was like an overripe fruit that could be plucked at any time. The Captain-Generals of the Shuuten couldn’t act openly without being declared traitors, the Jouin was subverted to their cause, the Jōren answered their every command and the Dragonforce could barely step foot on Heisekian soil without being arrested by the Jōren. Not even the Nakamura family with all their cunning could steer the realm away from its doom. Not Fujimoto. Not his sister Shiori and certainly not Gin. The fabled White Wolf of Heisekai was busy receiving the courtesies of a Jōren prison somewhere on Fortune Island. Yes. Heisekai was doomed. Unless… Itazura proved himself to be the ray of hope the realm needed so desperately. He’d been their champion before. He could quite easily do so again. ‘You look troubled,’ Zenshin noted. ‘Do you want to be the one who fails our master?’ Zenshin shivered visibly. ‘I thought so.’ ‘So what are we to do then? If Itazura is here we can start assuming some things.’ Takahara raised a questioning eyebrow at his comrade. ‘Based on accounts of his last visit Itazura spent a lot of time with a certain information broker.’ ‘Don’t remind me!’ Takahara roared. He even threw his inkpot across the room to smash against the wall. ‘Kain Akai is the only one who still eludes us. He’s like water. You think you have it in the palm of your hand only for it to spill through the cracks!’ ‘He will also look for Gin.’ Zenshin noted. ‘I suggest strengthening the guard on Fortune Island and laying down some false trails. Anything that keeps young Itazura occupied helps us in the long run.’ ‘Then make it so, Zenshin.’ Takahara just hoped that Itazura didn’t learn too much too quickly… ---- Next Story > Small Beginnings. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Impostor arc Category:Candidates for Deletion